


Creating Honey Bee (Chloe Appreciation Week 2018)

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: The Making of Adrinette [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/M, Honey Bee not Queen Bee, chloe appreciation week, chloe becomes queen bee, chloe gets a miraculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: This week of Chloe Appreciation will show her redemption arc as part of "The Making of Adrinette." It will show how she's chosen to become Honey Bee (wanted something a little different than Queen Bee) and how she begins changing her life for the better even more than she'd done previously, thanks to a little help from Pollen and the other Miraculous holders.





	1. Golden

 

_Two years before The Making of Adrinette_

 

“Ladybug, what are you doing here?” Chloe clutched her jacket closer to her as the spotted heroine entered her hotel room.

“Paris needs you, Chloe.”

Chloe stared at the heroine as if she’d lost her mind. No one ever needed Chloe Bourgeois, not really anyway. She was better at being an ornament for her father during his campaigns or being a nuisance for her classmates.

“That’s ridiculous. Just ridiculous.”

“Listen, Chloe, I don’t have much time, but I need you to hear me.”

The blond nodded, her gaze still fixed on Ladybug as the heroine moved closer, something small and dark clenched in her hand.

“I’ve been watching you for a while now. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t think you’d make a great hero. You’ve changed for the better, Chloe, and I believe becoming the wielder of the Bee will make you extraordinary.”

Ladybug held out the small box to Chloe with a silent invitation to take it from her.

“The Bee holder wields the power of paralysis through a long rapier. You’ll also be able to elude Hawk Moth’s villains with the use of wings, which will also allow you to land quick, surprise blows that’ll tip the scales in our favor.”

Chloe didn’t know what to make of this. She wished she had a chance to speak with Sabrina or Adrien. They always kept her grounded though Adrien was better at it than Sabrina. However, Sabrina had moved away weeks ago and hadn’t kept in touch as she’d promised. Adrien had new friends and rarely spent time with her anymore, not that she could blame him.

“Why me? There are a million people more suited than me.”

“Because I know you, Chloe. So, yes or no time. Will you accept the Bee Miraculous and join me as a superhero of Paris?”

Chloe reached out and took the small box from Ladybug’s hand. With a brief glance at the heroine, she gave her an imperceptible nod and popped the box open.

A golden light bathed her as a small bee kwami emerged from the comb nestled within the soft folds of fabric.

“Hi, Chloe, I’m Pollen.”


	2. Hero/Villain

 

_Thirty minutes after receiving Pollen from Ladybug_

 

“Crap! Sorry, Chat Noir,” Queen Bee called out after she’d knocked him off a roof.

She watched helplessly as Ladybug sent her yo-yo flying after the falling hero, catching him by the ankle. She couldn’t believe she allowed Ladybug to talk her into this. She was clearly failing.

“Bugaboo, are you sure she’s not working on Hawk Moth’s side?”

“Chat, lay off,” Ladybug hollered over the roar of the akuma. “It’s her first day. Remember how awkward we were on ours?”

She led the small group closer to the akuma as he reared back for another onslaught against an unsuspecting neighborhood.

Chloe silently thanked Ladybug for her defense though she couldn’t blame Chat Noir for being suspicious. She just couldn’t get a handle on the whole flying thing. Her wings seemed to have a mind of their own as she twisted and turned in every direction but where she wanted to go. She did her best to stay clear of him though lest he grow angrier with her or she knocked him off another roof by accident.

Over the next several minutes, she fought alongside the two superheroes and even landed a few blows on the akuma, but her disastrous first time out wasn’t quite over.

“Are you ready, Rena? You’re up.” Ladybug called as Rena blew into her flute and produced the illusion she wanted.

Chloe stared in wonder at the beauty Rena could create with just a simple tune. She wished she had such talent and almost envied the fox wielder as she dodged the akuma, drawing him into Ladybug’s trap.

She hadn’t realized how close to the akuma she’d gotten until his giant fist slammed into her and sent her careening into Rena’s illusion. With a large puff of smoke, the illusion shattered and their plan had failed yet again, thanks to Chloe’s rotten luck.

“LB, seriously? Where did you find her?” Rena yelled as she dodged an attack from the akuma.

“Guys, focus. We can still win—” Ladybug’s words were cut off as the akuma landed a heavy blow to her middle, sending her flying.

“Milady,” Chat shouted, racing after her to catch the spotted heroine.

“No,” Chloe shouted at the same time.

With a furious expression and determination, she flew straight at the akuma, pulling out her rapier and calling forth the venom she knew lay inside. With a quick stab to the akuma’s meaty fist, she flew a safe distance and turned to watch as the venom took effect.

The akuma’s movements slowed until he became fully paralyzed, the venom coursing through his veins and freezing him in place.

“Bee, his watch. Grab his watch.”

Rena raced toward the akuma and Chloe, hoping to help before the venom wore off.

Chloe grabbed up the watch and flew in the direction she’d seen Ladybug flew after being hit. She didn’t slow until she spotted Chat Noir holding Ladybug close, dropping down beside them with a hesitant flurry.

“You did it, Bee. I knew you could.” Ladybug sent her a weary smile. She held out her hand for the watch, breaking it and cleansing the butterfly with practiced ease.

Ladybugs flew over the city a moment later, restoring the damaged buildings and property back to their previous state.

Rena joined them a moment later and smiled at Chloe. She held out her fist for the traditional bump she’d adopted from the original duo. “Great job, Bee. I guess I should know better than to doubt LB, huh?”

“She’s a true hero. I don’t pick fools. After all, I picked you, Rena.” Ladybug stood up with little help from Chat Noir, dusting herself off as she beamed at Chloe.

She nudged Chat and glared at him until he finally spoke, “I’m still reserving judgment, but you did a good job, I guess.”

“So, what happens now?” Chloe asked.

“We go home and wait for the next attack. That’s what we do.” Ladybug pulled Chloe behind her and together, they made their back to Chloe’s hotel room.

“Thank you, Ladybug, for trusting me. I promise I won’t let you down.”

“Oh, I know you won’t.”

With a wink, Ladybug disappeared.

“So, Chloe, how did you like your first night?” Pollen asked from Chloe’s shoulder.

“I think it’s time I learned all I can. I can’t embarrass myself like that again.” With that, Chloe embraced her new role and became the best Bee Paris would ever see.


	3. Favorite Ship

 

_A month after receiving Pollen from Ladybug_

 

Chloe entered the courtyard as several groups gathered and worked out their plans for lunch. While she used to have Sabrina as her tagalong, she found herself often alone lately after Sabrina’s subsequent move to England. She never let it bother her before, but that day proved too much to bear as she witnessed the love and friendship among her peers.

“You should make a new friend,” Pollen whispered from her hiding place in Chloe’s jacket. “It can’t hurt, right? You need a hive of your own.”

“I know, but it’s not easy. People don’t like me.” She omitted the information about having earned their resentment and distrust, rightly so after her years of tormenting them. “Adrien only tolerates me anymore.”

Her gaze found her childhood friend in the crowd. She watched him covertly for several moments as he interacted with Marinette and their small group. As much as she disliked Marinette, she begrudgingly admitted to softening toward the brunette. She even rooted for the day Adrien woke up and realized how besotted he truly was for the young designer.

“Hey, he looks a little lonely. Why not try making friends with him?” Pollen pointed toward a familiar figure in the corner, his tablet out and his pen scratching across the surface.

“Nathaniel?” Chloe watched him for a moment before she said, “He hates me, Pol. He won’t want to be friends with me. I’ve humiliated him enough times.”

“You could always try apologizing, you know? Go on.”

Chloe hesitated another moment. She doubted she’d get far with the redheaded artist after her years of tormenting him. She’d even turned him in Evillustrator, for goodness’ sake. However, she had to try somewhere, she guessed.

Approaching him, she stopped when she’d begun to block the light he used to sketch. She pasted on her friendliest smile as he glanced up at her. She just wished she’d been a little more prepared for his reaction to her presence.

“What do you want? I’m done taking your crap, Chloe.” His gaze slid back to his tablet, pointedly ignoring her as he moved into the light once again.

“Nath, I, um, I’m sorry for being so mean to you before or whatever. I just wanted you to know.”

She turned away, not wanting him to see the sheen of tears his quick dismissal had caused. This was why she didn’t form attachments with anyone. It wasn’t worth the effort when they’d just leave her in the end. Her mother had taught her that lesson at an early age. Her father wasn’t much better, it seemed, preferring his constituents over her.

“Hey, Chlo, wait.” Nath’s hand shot out and gripped her wrist. He looked almost shocked he’d touched her and quickly pulled his hand away. “Look, I don’t know if you’re for real or not, but you can sit with me if you want.”

“Thank you,” she whispered, sinking gratefully next to him.

“So, you’re trying to rebrand yourself, huh? Must be tough.” He drew several new lines on his tablet before he spoke again. “Thanks for the apology. It meant a lot even if it wasn’t the best I’ve heard.”

“I’m sort of new to it.”

“I couldn’t tell.” He shot her a teasing smile. “So, have you heard the latest about the new superhero? She’s pretty awesome.”

“Really?”

“Well, yeah. She’s wicked fast and her rapier shoots venom. Who doesn’t think that’s amazing? I mean, I like Ladybug and all, but she doesn’t hold a candle to Honey Bee, right?”

“You have a crush on her!”

Nath’s cheeks flamed bright red, but his eyes never faltered as he gazed at her through his hair. “Maybe a little. Besides, Ladybug has Chat. It’s not like anything will get between them, right? Might as well let that fantasy die.”

“Kinda like Marinette has Adrien if he ever wakes up, right?”

“You still have a crush on the guy?”

This time Chloe’s cheeks tinged as she met Nath’s. However, she shook her head as she whispered, “He’s a friend. I thought I wanted more, but he needs someone like Marinette, not someone like me.”

“I don’t know about that. You’ve changed, Chlo. In a good way, too. Who knows? I’m sure you’ll find someone who appreciates the efforts you’re making soon enough.”

This had her attention as she found his gaze staring right at her, almost willing her to see something there.

“I think I’d be open to that.”


	4. Friends

 

_A week after Favorite Ship_

 

“Come on, Chlo. You have to help me.” Adrien danced around her as they walked along a popular shopping mall. “I can’t do this on my own. What do ladies like?”

Chloe rolled her eyes at his antics, knowing he’d only grow more dramatic if she didn’t do something quick to stop him. She gave him a playful shove even as she continued to sip on her drink.

“I can’t help, Adrikins. Marinette isn’t like most women. She’s not someone who wants pretty trinkets. Ridiculous, if you ask me.” She glanced over at him and saw the small frown forming. She did her best to hide her smile as she almost felt bad for digging in on this subject. “Besides, Adrikins, you know your little girlfriend only needs one thing to make her happy.”

“She’s not my girlfriend, Chlo. She doesn’t see me like that.”

She snorted at that.

“What?”

“Nothing. Just wondering how we’re even friends sometimes.” She shot him a smirk as he pouted, sending her the saddest eyes she’d ever seen. Relenting, she mumbled, “At least you’re cute, Agreste.”

“I knew you loved me.” He continued to dance around her, badgering her to help him with renewed interest. “Come on. Her birthday is in a week. Surely, you can help me a just the teeniest, tiniest bit.”

“Ugh, you’re so annoying, you know that?” She glared at him as he pleaded with her, his kitten eyes almost softening her but not quite. “Look, it’s not like Marinette and I are really friends. I haven’t exactly been the nicest I could be to her over the years.”

He didn’t say anything for a while, gazing at the few windows they passed. When he did speak again, he asked in a soft voice, “Why were you such rivals anyway?”

“Jealousy, I guess.” She didn’t meet his eyes for the longest time. She couldn’t quite believe she’d even dare admit to such an obnoxious emotion as jealousy. However, she could no longer deny that it’d been exactly why she’d disliked Marinette so much. “She had something I wish I’d had. She still does in more ways than I care to admit, but I don’t hate her anymore for it.”

He didn’t immediately respond as he studied her for several storefronts.

“You really have changed, haven’t you? I’m so proud of you, Chlo.” His arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her close. “I’ve missed the friend I grew up with. I knew she was inside you, but I hadn’t seen her in such a long time. I’m glad I’m here with you today.”

She smiled at him, threatening her eyes to behave lest they embarrass her in front of hundreds of people. In a whisper, she said, “I’ve missed her, too.”

They continued their shopping over the course of a few hours.

She smiled as Adrien finally decided on a new sketchbook and some fancy pencils for Marinette’s birthday, sensing the young designer would appreciate them. She also happened to know the same designer would love nothing more than to have Adrien reciprocate her feelings for him. As much as Chloe wanted to say something, she knew she couldn’t. Adrien needed to learn this lesson on his own though it’d been almost four years and still no progress. She wondered how Marinette could put up with him and his obliviousness this long. Chloe knew she’d want to scratch him or maybe stun him with her rapier in her superhero suit.

They’d begun their walk back to the door where her driver would be waiting when they came across a familiar figure.

She worked hard to cover her blush as Nathaniel’s eyes landed on her. She wanted to say something to him, but she found herself a little too flustered to come up with something worthwhile to say. She couldn’t believe someone like her quiet classmate could keep her from voicing anything she wanted to say. Yet, there she stood, flabbergasted and rattled by his presence alone.

“Hey, Chlo.” He waved at them, moving through the crowd towards her and Adrien.

“Hi, Nath. What’re you doing here?” Adrien asked, completely unaware of Chloe’s turmoil.

She couldn’t believe it’d been a week since she’d approached Nathaniel in the courtyard and shared the lunch hour with him.

He’d been so sweet to her, and it’d taken her most of the day to realize she was smitten with him.

Now, she had no clue what to do as she barely heard his answer to Adrien’s question.

“Chloe? Chlo, you okay?” Adrien asked, his hand moving in front of her eyes.

Blinking rapidly, she shook away her thoughts and stared at her blond friend.

“I’m fine. Just distracted, I guess.”

The guys chatted for a few minutes before Nathaniel finally went on his way, leaving Adrien by her side.

His grin didn’t bode well for her as he said, “You like him.”

“I do not.”

“Oh, yeah, you do. As your friend, I could help you, you know?”

Chloe looked at him and smirked. “Figure out your own love life before you meddle in mine.”

He laughed, dropping the subject as they walked out of the mall.

Their fractured friendship still needed work, she knew, but she also had the feeling that it wouldn’t be impossible to see it mended. After all, if she could change her stripes, then anything was possible for the former mayor’s daughter.


	5. Mirror, Mirror

 

_Six months after Friends_

 

“Ugh, so ridiculous.” She shoved aside her purse, knocking it off her bed and spilling its contents all over her floor. “Seriously? This can’t be happening right now. As if today wasn’t bad enough.”

“Chloe, are you okay?” Pollen rested on the blonde’s shoulder and looked at her with a patience that astounded Chloe at times.

Rather than answer, the blonde shook her head, doing her best to fight the tears that threatened to pour down her cheeks. She hadn’t thought the day would turn out so crummy, not when it had started out so promising.

She’d made plans with Nathaniel to spend the day in the park, but he’d had to cancel for some unknown reason. When she’d asked him why, he’d deliberately, albeit horribly, dodged her questions until she’d grown frustrated and yelled at him for being a crappy friend to her. She’d practically pushed him away from her when he’d tried to comfort her and explain why he couldn’t stay. She hadn’t listened to him though, pushing him hard and running away before he could say anything else to her.

Then, she’d met up with her father, but he’d only wanted to see her about some minor detail for an upcoming gala where he hoped to reignite his political career. He hadn’t cared she’d been upset, only that she didn’t embarrass him when they sat down to eat their lunch. She’d endured since she’d had years of training doing just that, but she’d wanted to run as fast and as far as she could.

She thought the day might finally look up when Adrien answered her text, saying he’d love to hang out with her. She’d even dashed back to her hotel room to change and refresh her makeup, but then, he’d flaked on her, too. She didn’t even have the energy to grow angry with him as she’d known his father most likely pulled him away at the last minute. It’d happened plenty of times before, but it didn’t make the pain any less for her.

“Pol, am I truly so unlovable?” A single tear poured down her cheek.

“What’s brought this on?”

“Everyone ditched me today. Am I missing something? Have I gone back to being the awful girl I used to be?”

Pollen didn’t answer Chloe right away, glancing around the pristine room and smiling as she caught sight of the object she desired.

Chloe barely noticed Pollen leaving her shoulder as her misery threatened to engulf her.

“Look in this mirror and tell me what you see.” Pollen held up an ornate mirror that once belonged to Chloe’s mother. She’d kept it because it’d been the only thing she could grab before her father purged their lives of her mother’s existence.

“I see someone pathetic.”

“Come on, Chloe. You can do better than that. You’re not Honey Bee for nothing.”

Staring at the mirror, Chloe did her best to take stock of the woman she saw reflected before her. While she still wasn’t quite sure what Pollen asked, she could see a young woman who’d begun to notice she’d hated her life and the way she treated others. She saw someone who wanted to make her own way without using her father’s name to gain her preferential treatment, especially after the scandal he’d caused with one of his secretaries. She saw someone who actually found joy in helping others whether she donned her superhero mask or not.

Satisfied, Pollen finally spoke again, “You see it, don’t you? You’re a work in progress, much like a beehive is always a work in progress. You’re changing into something bigger and greater than you ever thought you’d be. You’re not a bad person or unlovable.”

With a shaky smile, Chloe held out her hand for her kwami to sit and whispered, “Thank you. You’re the best kwami a girl could ask for.”

Pollen beamed back at her, tears shimmering in her own eyes.


	6. Family

 

_Three months before The Making of Adrinette_

 

“Hey, Bee, you’re being pawfully quiet over there,” Chat said as he raced next to her. He shot her a smirk, hoping to elicit some sort of reaction.

She rolled her eyes and sent him a small grin. “I’m just peachy. You know my mind is always abuzz.”

“Good God, we have two of them now. LB, make them stop.” Rena complained though she didn’t stop her full out run, sailing over a rooftop and landing softly on the next.

“Sorry, Rena, but sometimes you gotta roll with their pawful puns.”

While Rena groaned in frustration, Chat shot Ladybug the biggest smile yet, his eyes glowing in the evening light.

Chloe smiled at their antics as she easily kept pace, using her wings to propel her toward their ultimate destination: the Eiffel Tower. She never thought she’d one day have such a tight-knit group as the one she ran along the rooftops of Paris, but then, she never thought she’d see the day she could be kind to others.

They settled in their favorite places among the high beams of the tower and gazed out over their beloved city.

“Oh, man, I never get used to this view.” Chat’s arm waved to encompass the horizon and all below them as he sank back on his hands, his legs kicking over the side.

“I think you’re right, Kitty. It’s definitely something to behold.” Ladybug rested against him, unaware of his belt tail wrapping loosely around her leg.

How well they fit together, Chloe mused as she watched them.

She glanced up to see Rena settling in a corner and pulling out her flute to play. While they knew she had no illusions to create, she enjoyed playing her instrument, matching the atmosphere of the night.

All too soon, Ladybug broke the silence, saying, “I’m expected home soon. My parents need my help with some family coming to town.”

“Ah, but it’s no fun without you here,” Chat whined though he made no move to keep her with them.

Chloe surprised them all, including herself, by saying, “It’s nice you have such a close family, LB. I wish mine was like yours.”

“Bee?”

She shook her head, not wanting them to see how much she’d miss them if something ever happened. Pasting a smile on her face, she continued, “It’s okay, really. I may not have blood family close to me, but I have something better.”

Chat’s ears flexed upward as did Rena’s. Ladybug’s head tilted just slightly, intent on listening to what Chloe had to say. Their actions touched her more than she ever cared to admit.

“Yeah, because for better or worse, I have you guys. You’re all the family I need.”

None of them spoke for several minutes as they all worked to process what Chloe had said. She hadn’t meant to show her feelings quite so blatantly, but she found she didn’t regret it. She wanted them to know how much she appreciated them in her life and how much she didn’t want them to ever leave. Silently, she vowed she’d do everything she could to help them however she could, knowing their happiness meant the world to her, especially Ladybug, who’d taken a chance on her all those months ago.

“Okay, we need a good distraction, Chat. Bee’s going to make us cry over here,” Rena said, running her hand quickly over her eyes. “Come on. I’ll play and you dance, pretty chat-boy.”

Chat laughed and did as Rena commanded, dancing much to the amusement of their friends.

When the time came for Ladybug to leave, she pulled Chloe aside and hugged her, whispering how Chloe would never have to worry about them abandoning her. She was one of them, and that would never change in Ladybug’s book nor in the others’ for that matter.


	7. Future

 

_Six years after The Making of Adrinette_

 

Chloe couldn’t believe this day had finally arrived for her friends. She honestly worried about them as she’d watched their drama unfold for more years than she cared to count. Now, she stood on one side of the altar, waiting for the bride to begin her walk down the aisle.

A quick glance at the groom had Chloe hiding her smile behind her bouquet. He practically danced in place, so eager to see his bride and make her his until death parted them. She could only hope he didn’t overexert himself before they even got to enjoy their wedding night.

A giggle escaped her as Nino leaned in close to Adrien and said something that worked in calming him down. Too bad, it only worked for a moment before Adrien began his anxious dance again.

“Adrikins, be patient, would you? She’ll be here soon,” Chloe whisper-shouted as the music changed to the one Marinette wanted as she made her fateful walk down the red-lined carpet.

When the bride herself came into view, Chloe held back her own gasp, not quite sure she’d ever seen Marinette more beautiful than in that moment. Her best friend was indeed a lucky man to have won the bride’s heart at the tender age of fourteen. If he hadn’t, then Chloe may have made a play for Marinette eventually. The girl did look stunning in her white gown with its red sash across the waist.

If Chloe hadn’t known Marinette was Ladybug before, she would have known then. Marinette’s sash had tiny black spots dotting it entirely. Interwoven in the black spots were little green pawprints that took a trained eye to see.

 _My friends are such goofs_ , she thought though she had to admit she wouldn’t change them for anything.

Her gaze drifted over the guests seated on both sides of the aisle as Marinette crept ever closer. When she found Nathaniel seated in the middle, she felt her cheeks flush with pleasure. She hadn’t expected to find such a wonderful man herself, but he continued to surprise her with his ability to make her happy despite their obvious differences.

The weight of the small diamond he’d bought and used to propose felt wonderfully strange on her ring finger.

She sent him a secret smile and wink as the minister began the ceremony.

Yes, she had wonderful news of her own to share, but she knew it could wait. Today was about her friends and their happiness. Hers could wait until the next.

Besides, what kind of friend would she be if she stole their thunder when they’d worked hard to save Paris for them all?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
